


In guten und in schlechten Tagen

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hastings POV, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Hastings denkt über seine Beziehung zu Poirot nach.>Post in meinem LJ





	In guten und in schlechten Tagen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – Maßlosigkeit – fürs Team  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Hastings denkt über seine Beziehung zu Poirot nach.  
> Länge: 300 Wörter  
> Zeit: 45 Minuten  
> A/N: Die zwei haben es mir gerade sehr angetan, aber ich finde es noch enorm schwer, ihre Stimmen zu finden. Vom allgemeinen Schreibtief ganz zu schweigen. Aber fürs Üben in neuen Fandoms ist die Sommerchallenge ja wunderbar geeignet …

***

 

Die meisten Menschen unterschätzen Poirot, wenn sie ihn das erste Mal treffen. Allerdings dauert es meist nicht sehr lange, bis sie ihre Meinung ändern. Bis Poirot ihre Meinung ändert. Aber auch diejenigen, die ihn schon einmal bei der Arbeit erlebt haben – und mein Freund arbeitet eigentlich immer, kein Urlaub, der nicht durch eine plötzlich aufgetauchte Leiche unterbrochen worden wäre – erkennen zwar seine Brillanz, halten ihn aber dennoch für einen merkwürdigen kleinen Mann. Selbst gute Freunde, Menschen, die ihn lange kennen und schätzen, halten ihn trotz allem für merkwürdig. Für übertrieben und maßlos.

Und das ist er ja auch. Die Kleidung – jederzeit wie aus dem Ei gepellt, von den Gamaschen bis zur Ansteckblume. Kein Fleck, keine Falte, wo sie nicht sein soll, so perfekt, daß es schon fast nicht mehr menschlich ist. Seine Urteile, die oft so überzogen sind. Sicher ist England nicht für seine Küche bekannt, aber ungenießbar muß man die britische Hausmannskost deswegen noch lange nicht nennen. Und dann natürlich seine Meinung von sich selbst – _der größte Detektiv, der je gelebt hat_. Wenn das nicht maßlos ist, was dann.

Weshalb mich diese guten Freunde manchmal fragen, wie ich das überhaupt ertragen kann, mit diesem Mann eine Wohnung zu teilen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin … Manchmal frage ich mich das sogar selbst, meistens dann, wenn Poirot mir wieder einmal wortreich auseinander gesetzt hat, was für ein Genie er ist.

Aber ich kenne natürlich auch die Antwort auf diese Frage. Weil mein Freund nämlich in allem maßlos ist, im Schlechten wie im Guten. Ja, er ist maßlos in seiner Eitelkeit, aber er ist es auch in seiner Zuneigung.

Und deshalb lächle ich einfach nur, wenn mich jemand fragt, wie ich es aushalten kann mit diesem merkwürdigen kleinen Ausländer. Und sage, daß man sich mit der Zeit an so manche Eigenheit gewöhnt.

 

* Fin *


End file.
